camptrinityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hal James
Hal James is a Greek demigod, the son of Hades and the mortal Sara James. He has no mortal siblings, but he has met his demigod half-brother, Miles, as a ghost. He attends Camp Trinity. Series Hal is featured in the following series: * Camp Trinity (POVs in book 3) * Defenders of the Duat (POVs) * Demigod Quest (POVs) * Hellbound (POVs) * The Son of Death (POVs) * Camp Trinity Guidebook Early Life Hal grew up in New Jersey with his mom and his abusive stepfather in a small house. They never had much money and his stepfather was an alcoholic who didn't often have a job, so he was always around making Hal's life miserable. When Hal turned five, he ran away believing he killed his mother when it was actually Dainë Brewer. Hellbound N/A Camp Trinity N/A Defenders of the Duat N/A Demigod Quest N/A Camp Trinity Guidebook N/A Personality Hal has a generally dark and moody personality, and he's a bit socially awkward due to his Asperger's Syndrome. He has a hard time talking to people and understanding feelings, his own or those of other people. As a child, he was happy and made jokes and, as a general rule, swearing. When he grew up, he ended up depressed, miserable and suicidal. He doesn't like to talk about problems and has a hard time trusting people. He's secretive, easily defensive and gets angry when people make fun of him because when he is upset, he feels anger before sadness. He is uncomfortable with physical contact and his expression rarely changes. He also gets panic attacks when there is too much going on, sensory overload. He is a loner and has no interest in making friends most of the time. He's quiet and cold, usually letting his head rule and ignoring what his heart says. Appearance Hal has messy dark brown hair that falls over his brown eyes. He is described as having a broken look in his eyes and an awkward way of moving as if he is uncomfortable in his own body. He is small and scrawny, only 4'11 when he is 12. When he is fourteen, he is 5'6 and stops growing. He typically wears ripped black jeans, t-shirts and leather jackets with black boots. He sometimes wears a black beanie, but he usually is wearing a navy blue baseball cap that says "Jersey" on it. He has scars on his wrists from suicide attempts. He has a small scar on his chest and back from being stabbed in The Golden Dynasty. He has a faded tattoo of ice and snowflakes on his left forearm, but there is a scar running lengthwise through it. Powers Godly Parent * Darkness * Shadows * Life * Death * Greek Fire * Sensing and Hearing Heart Beats * Immunity to Dangers of the Underworld * Invisibility * Minor Cold Manipulation * Teleportation * Summoning Skeletons * Sensing the Dead * Sensing Monsters * Reanimating Dead Bodies * Night Vision * Knowledge of Death Traps Nymph Powers * Wolf Transformation * Communication with Wolves Guardian Powers * Ice * Cold Magical Items * Ice Orb (formerly) * Sword "σκιάζω", which means "shade" "shadow" or "scare" Magical Pets or Companions * Midnight--a Pegasus * Frosty--a polar bear Love Interests Heather Green--girlfriend Nicki Bradley--ex-girlfriend. Summer Davis--enemy who crushed on him. Friends and Enemies * Jackson Stevens (best friend) * Autumn Stone, Libby Rogers, Ray Henry, Andy Samson, Troy Smith, Julia Caesar, Emily Stone, Sally Rice, Artemis, Brandon Louis, Ben Walker, Sam Walker, Sage Warner, Gwyn James, Severus Turner (friends) * Tartarus, Iaso, Thanatos, Ra, Sara James, Achilles, Truth, Justice, Fear, Veritas, Fates (enemies) Trivia * He has Asperger's Syndrome. * He has depression and anxiety. * He shares a last name with Gwyn James, but they are not related. * His father named him because "Hal" means "army ruler". * The Hellbound series was made to provide backstory for Hal, everybody else came after. * The only person Hal ever loved was Heather. ** He went out with Nicki because she liked him and he didn't know what he was supposed to feel. ** He was only with Summer when she used magic to control him and make him like her. * He has no surviving mortal family. * He is the youngest of the Guardians and of the characters in the Camp Trinity, Defenders of the Duat, Demigod Quest and Hellbound series. * He loves magic tricks. * He can play guitar and drums. ** He formed a band with Jackson as the singer, and two other guys as a drummer and pianist. * He has attempted suicide several times, the first attempt at only six. ** He has attempted to drown himself once, but he stopped to save his best friend's life. ** He has slit his wrists numerous times, though either stopped the bleeding himself or was stopped by his best friend or adoptive father. ** He stabbed himself once, but his girlfriend and best friend found him. ** He jumped off of a roof once, but teleported to safety at the last second.